Measurement sensors that easily and speedily measure biometric information including blood flow have been awaited. Measurement of blood flow uses, for example, the Doppler effect of light. When blood is illuminated with light, the light is scattered by blood cells, such as red blood cells. The frequency of the illuminating light and the frequency of the scattered light are used to calculate the traveling speed of the blood cells.
One example of the measurement sensor for measuring blood flow is a self-luminous measurement sensor described in Patent Literature 1. The sensor includes a substrate, an illuminator arranged on the substrate to illuminate blood with light, a light receiver arranged on the substrate to receive scattered light, and a front plate bonded to the substrate with a light-shielding bond surrounding the illuminator and the light receiver.
The above measurement sensor package and the measurement sensor are touched by a human body and affect the health of the person, and thus are intended to improve reliability in, for example, strength and accuracy.